


Merlin Shepard Drabbles

by Grumblingintothevoid



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumblingintothevoid/pseuds/Grumblingintothevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Merlin Shepard (Earth Born, Sole Survivor) in no particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Shepard Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is one of my nonbinary Shepards that I've messed around with before. Their cannon romance was Garrus, although I've played around with other ideas as well. Feel free to request certain things. This is mostly for writing practice to help me get back into writing more. This is shortly after the end of the war, in the Hospital as Shepard attempts to recover. Merlin survived, but lost their left arm, their left leg from the hip, and their right leg from the knee.

                Garrus was drawn down the hall by a particular, although not unpleasant sound. As he got closer, his suspicions were confirmed. When he reached the door, it was partially propped open. Merlin was propped up in their hospital bed, head tilted back slightly as they laughed loudly, the corners of their mouth turned upwards, the skin at the outer corners of their eyes crinkling slightly. His mandibles twitched in amusement, seeing them look happy for the first time in a while.

                When they noticed him their smile softened, glancing down at the projected screen in front of them. “Hey, Wrex. It was really good hearing from you. Garrus just got here, so I’m gonna go. Promise me you’ll call and update me later, though.” After an affirmative from the man on the screen, they ended the call, the screen in front of them fading. They turned her attention back to Garrus as he made his way to their bedside.

                “You’re looking better today,” he greeted them, brushing his fingers over their cheek. Their eyes fluttered closed at the contact. “How is Wrex doing?” He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

                “He’s doing alright. Trying to wrangle and organize his own people, as well as keep the peace with everyone else so things can keep moving forward,” they laced their fingers together, still smiling softly. “He’s frustrated, but he’s managing it for now,” they shook her head slightly to get the few strands of hair that had fallen out of their bun out of their face.

                “That’s good. It’s best for everyone if we’re able to keep the peace for now,” he responded. He took a deep breath, looking at the scars healing over their hand. “How are you doing?”

                “Chakwas says I’m healing well. Tali sent some schematics to Liara and EDI, and they’re working on some prosthetics for me. I’m feeling better by the day,” they responded, hand pulling away from his to rub gently at the stump where their left arm used to be. “If things keep going the way they have been, I should be able to attach my new prosthetics before too long. Then Chakwas is going to want me to do more physical therapy,” they seemed to realize what they was doing, and dropped their hand into their lap. “If that goes well, then I should be cleared for duty, and whatever we decide that means.”

                “We?”

                “We, us,” they shrugged. “Me and you. Probably Joker and EDI, too, at least. We haven’t talked much about our plans, but whatever it is, we’ll decide it together,” they was looking down at their hand, eye brows drawn together in a way he had learned meant they was thinking hard about something.

                “You know Liara’s probably going to want to stick around as well,” He responded softly. Merlin’s head snapped up, and they smiled brightly at him, before they started nodding slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd. I haven't written in a while, so I'm a little rusty. You can find me at Grumblingintothevoid.tumblr.com.


End file.
